


Practicing Patience

by Merrily Blue Wanderer (MystieMerry)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Pidge, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystieMerry/pseuds/Merrily%20Blue%20Wanderer
Summary: Pidge waits impatiently for her boyfriends to get back, not knowing that they were testing her patience to see how long she'd be good. Keith and Shiro come back to find her breaking the rules and decide to help her practice waiting that evening. Pidge learns the hard way that, contrary to popular belief, it's better to wait for permission than beg for forgiveness.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge/Shiro
Kudos: 9





	Practicing Patience

Pidge waits impatiently for Keith and Shiro to get back. They'd promised to take the night off to spend it together, but they're already 45 minutes later than the time they'd said they'd be back in their quarters. She huffs in annoyance, and a bit of disappointment at being made to wait for them. She's never been particularly patient, a fact they've grown all too aware of since Keith and Shiro invited her to join them. They'd promised they'd get to spend a little quality time together this evening, and with all of the work she's had to do to try and bolster the Castle's systems after the last battle, she'd been really looking forward to the time to relax with her boyfriends. A shiver runs down her spine as she remembers the last time they played together. The thought of both her and Keith blindfolding Shiro, tying him up and edging him for hours has her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She loves being in control, but sometimes like tonight she just wants to let go of that control, let someone else take the reins and make the decisions. 

The more she thinks about their various games and scenes, the more frustrated she gets that they aren't here when they'd said they'd be. She hadn't noticed that her hand had slipped into her lap and is rubbing over herself through her pajama shorts. When she realizes what she's doing, she whines softly in dissatisfaction as she forces herself to stop. She checks the time again, groaning that they're now over an hour late. She gives up waiting for them, too turned on from her reminiscing and too tense from her week to resist. She lets her fingers rub over her panties, feeling the wetness already soaking through the thin fabric. She lets her fingers tease over the spot before sliding her hand into the waistband, fingers teasing at her folds. She moans softly and leans back to enjoy her own touch. 

She's only been touching for a few moments before the door opens and Shiro and Keith both come in. She jumps back, embarrassed at having been caught, then confused when she sees the smug looks on her boyfriends' faces. "I told you she'd be impatient," Keith smirks down at her, his arms crossed over his chest as he looks down on her.

Shiro shakes his head. "Looks like you were right, Keith. I'm a bit disappointed in you, Pidge. I really thought you'd be good for us and wait till we got here."

Pidge blushes furiously, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Keith turns a little more serious, still staring her down, but now there's an anger in his eyes as he says, "What do you have to say for yourself, Pidge? We're waiting for an explanation." 

She tries to stammer out an explanation about them being late and she'd just been thinking about them and how sorry she is that she's disappointed them, but Keith remains unmoved. Shiro looks like he wants to forgive her, but Keith has always been the more difficult one to convince. He doesn't answer her words, eventually sighing heavily as he uncrosses his arms.

"Well, since you apparently weren't able to pass our little test, I think we need to spend some time working on it. But first, take off your clothes. You may leave on your bra and panties, but don't think you're going to get away with what you did. First, you know you needed to wait for us and you deliberately ignored that fact. And second, we'd said we would be here tonight. We may have been late, but you know we keep our word. Do you really trust us so little?” She knows he's not looking for a real answer, just giving her something to think about. 

Once she's free of her shorts and sweatshirt, Keith takes her arm, pulling her over to their bed. He sits, and positions her over his knees. He pulls her panties down her thighs, his hand disappearing momentarily before reappearing coated in lube. He teases at her rim, circling the puckered skin before slowly pressing one finger inside. She whimpers at the intrusion, shifting at the feeling as he begins to carefully move in and out, stretching her open. She hisses when he adds a second finger, squirming under the arm pinning her shoulders down. He finally withdraws his fingers, but apparently Shiro had been waiting for a signal to move, and as he does, he hands something to Keith before sitting down beside them and pinning Pidge's hands down in his lap.

Pidge gasps as Keith pushes the first bead inside. He doesn't wait for her to adjust before he adds the second and third. She moves her hips, trying to push both away from him and into the sensation, unsure which she wants more. He waits for her to get used to the three beads before pushing in the fourth. They get gradually bigger as they go, and there's still one more to go. It takes her a moment to adjust, but then the fifth bead is pressing against her hole, slowly stretching her around it as it pops into place. Keith strokes her lower back soothingly while she tries to catch her breath from the fullness. She lets out a gasping moan as Keith lightly tugs the base, making the beads roll inside her. He presses the base back into place and cleans his hand off on a nearby towel, bringing it back to rest on the curve of her ass. When she's gotten more used to the toy being in her, he speaks up to get her attention. 

He tells her that because she didn't trust them to keep their word, he should give her a harsher punishment, but because of what they'd already had planned, in anticipation of her being impatient, she's only going to receive ten swats, five from him and five from Shiro, then have her hold a position for ten minutes. She nods, and he gives her a sharp hit, asking her to speak up, and clarifying that the strike he'd given doesn't count towards her ten. She forces her voice to work, nodding again with a clear, "Thank you, Sir." He rubs the red spot approvingly then tells her he's beginning, with a warning not to hold back any noises she might make.

He's never been one to go easy on someone, so his first hit is hard, and she cries out at the strength behind it. She's embarrassed at herself for feeling her eyes sting with tears by the time he's done, carefully lifting her hips so she can be at a better angle for Shiro, who stands and moves to stand behind her as Keith's hand's replace Shiro's on her wrists. She cries out loudly as the cool metal of his right hand connects with her heated flesh. Even just the first firm hit makes the tears she'd been trying to keep in fall down her cheeks, though she truly thinks it's more out of shame for not trusting them than from the pain. He administers his five at a solid, steady rate, leaving her trembling from the sting and the constant jostling of the large beads inside her. When they're done, Keith helps her stand, pulling up her panties and making sure to keep himself between her and Shiro because he knows Shiro will want to coddle her. 

He guides her into the living area of their quarters and tells her to stand beside the line of hooks on the wall beside the front door. She's already stopped crying, the adrenaline of the first part beginning to move out of her system. He tells her to stay there, then returns with a bundle of red rope in hand. He steps behind her, binding her hands together behind her back, then moving the rope latticework up her arms to bind them together. He tells her to squat on the balls of her feet, and she follows his order, shifting to try and find a comfortable position with the beads. Then he loops the rope over the hooks and pulls it taut. She gasps as her arms are wrenched up behind her by her wrists, forcing her to lean forward on her toes. The position is difficult and she's suddenly concerned about having to hold the position for so long. Keith reminds her that the timer is set for ten minutes, and he doesn't want to hear any noise from her. He turns to walk away but stops short and turns with a wicked grin on his face as he mentions that he almost forgot something. He pulls out a small remote and presses a button and the beads begin to pulse softly inside of her. She gasps and only just manages to hold back her cry, eyes squeezing shut to try to focus on keeping quiet. Keith chuckles at her and tells her to have fun before he goes to join Shiro on the couch.

As she strains to hold her position, she can hear soft voices as Keith and Shiro talk, though she can't focus enough to hear what they're saying. She opens her eyes enough to look at them and sees Keith take his shirt off and Shiro lean into him, kissing him passionately before nibbling down his jaw to suck a line of bruises down his neck. She can see him move lower, down to Keith's chest before his face disappears behind the cushions, and Keith throws his head back with a moan as he holds Shiro's mouth in place over his right nipple. She can feel her own breasts twinge in desire as she forces down the whimper that wants to escape. 

It's been several minutes, and watching Shiro and Keith take turns teasing each other is certainly not helping matters. Her legs are shaking under her from the position, the beads pulsing rhythmically creating a constant hum vibrating through her skin and soaking her panties. A fine sheen of sweat covers her body as she struggles to hold herself up, not wanting to disappoint her Doms again. She feels like her entire world has narrowed down to the dual sensations of the pleasure of the beads and the pain of the position, her entire body shaking from the exertion. She hears a quiet sound coming from somewhere, almost like a hurt animal, and it takes her a moment to realize the sound is coming from her. She's not able to control it, try as she might, and in her exhaustion her losing battle makes tears fall unbidden from her eyes. Keith calls out to her to be quiet, she has three minutes left, but she can't stop. 

Suddenly, Shiro and Keith are at her side, the beads stopping their vibrations and Keith untying the ropes from the hook, not wanting to hurt her by letting her down too quickly. Shiro pulls her into his lap where she curls tightly against his chest. Keith pulls out his knife and cuts the ropes binding her arms, not wanting to make her wait for him to untie them. She trembles uncontrollably in Shiro's arms as he soothes her, Keith coming to hold her close as well, the two Doms wrapping her up in their warmth. He asks what her color is, guessing he knows the answer but needing to check just in case. She stutters out a quiet, "Yellow," and Keith finds himself surprised. He'd been sure she would safeword after that, but he's so amazed by how strong she is, even after such an intense experience wanting to keep going. 

Shiro picks her up and they carry her to the bed, and she whines softly as the beads are jostled within her again when he sets her down. The two men position her close between them, Pidge resting with her back to Shiro's chest. Keith kisses her, mouth moving down to kiss each of her small breasts before reaching behind her and removing the bra. His hands move lower and help slide off her panties, tossing them aside. She moans lowly at the beads again, and he carefully pulls on the base, slowly sliding them out of her. She gasps and spreads her legs involuntarily at the overwhelming sensation. She'd arched up as the beads had been removed from her and once they're finally out, she collapses back against Shiro's chest, his arms wrapping around her and his lips pressing soft kisses to her face as she catches her breath. 

She squirms, feeling too empty after having the beads in her for so long, so Keith quickly gets her favorite plug from their drawer, warming it in his slicked hands on the way so he can push it inside as soon as he gets to her. She groans as it sinks in, but rocks against the solid metal plug, a comfortable weight resting inside her. She loves anal play, but the beads always moving around were a bit too intense for spending much too time with them. Once the plug is in and she's relaxed, Keith asks if she's ready to keep going. She nods enthusiastically, eyes still closed and head on Shiro's shoulder. 

Keith pushes her knees up, pulling her thighs apart and exposing her to the cool air of the room. Before she knows what's happened, he's set a series of fast, sharp slaps to her thighs, and she cries out at the sting. He orders her to look at him and she sees him glaring at her from between her legs. He tells her that he told her what he expects from her before. She has to think a while before she quickly says, "Yes, Sir, please, I'm ready." He smiles and leans down to kiss over the red marks in praise, quietly calling her a Good Girl. 

But he says it without looking up, as he's distracted by how wet she is. His fingers move lightly through the slick, her sex twitching and clenching in invitation and need. Her eyes slide close with a breathy whine as Keith teases her folds, his fingers massaging the swollen flesh and spreading the wetness over her. He slides his middle finger through her, pulling away before he finds her clit. She whines in frustration as he carefully avoids it, teasing everywhere but where she really wants him to be. Keith uses both hands and spreads her open, pressing the flesh around her clit and forcing the little mound to stand erect. Keith gently blows over the tip, and Pidge gasps and jerks in Shiro's arms, which now hold her tight and in place so she can't escape whatever Keith decides to do to her. 

Keith smiles up at her as she breathes heavily. He uses the fingers of one hand to keep her clit exposed, and the other delves deeper, gathering some of her slick from the source and coming to spread it around her folds again, his index finger tracing all around her clit, wetting every inch of skin except for the line of sensitive flesh itself. As he continues his ministrations with no thought of stopping, Shiro's fingers move to circle her nipples, gently brushing over them in tiny circles, coaxing the soft swells into hardened peaks. She arches her back with a needy moan to press her chest into his hands as he moves from her nipples to the curve of her breasts, soft and small as they may be, and gently massages the flesh, fingers forcing the shapes rounder as he squeezes and rolls them in his large hands. Sometimes she forgets just how small she is compared to them, but feeling their hands on her like this always overwhelms her in the best way and makes her feel completely at their mercy. 

Keith suddenly dips two fingers inside her slit, curling them into her as he moves them in and out, slowly building his pace until he's fucking her hard, his hand moving furiously as she writhes above him, Shiro never ceasing with his torture of her nipples and breasts. She grinds down on the plug, which presses against Keith's fingers inside her other opening, the sensation of each enhancing the other deliciously. Finally she sobs in desperation, begging her two Sirs to touch her. Keith just looks up with a cruel smirk on his face as he asks what she means, because clearly, they're both already touching her. 

She sobs brokenly, spreading her legs wider again to try to signal what she needs. Shiro notices her not using her words, and stops his teasing to quietly ask what her color is. Through her tears she sobs out the word Green over and over, begging for them not to stop and to help her. Shiro laughs softly at her desperation, picking up where he left off and making her cry out again at his renewed enthusiasm. She finally begs Keith to touch her clit, her sentences soon devolving into simply repeating his name and please over and over through her heaving sobs. 

He pulls his fingers out of her again, wiping them up around her sex again (not that it helped him clean his fingers any at this point) and uses both hands to pull her lips apart again. Pidge's breath catches at the air hitting her throbbing clit, but she gasps and goes silent as her ability to breath disappears with the flash of fiery heat over her clit. She moans loud and high as Keith's tongue flicks over her relentlessly, his eyes never leaving her face. Shiro sees that she's not watching and orders her in a whisper to look at Keith. She looks down with teary eyes and sobs louder at the image he makes. 

His dark hair is falling over his face, but she can still see his indigo eyes turned almost black with lust. He mouths her hungrily and looks for all the world like a wolf devouring some creature he's caught. She can see his hips moving against the bed as he sucks her harshly, and she inhales sharply at the sensation, but wills her eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss a second. As he eats her out with every trick he knows, he rocks against the bed, seeking friction for himself. She swallows thickly and manages to find the words to beg him to take himself out. She wants to see him come undone and lose his own control like he's taken it from her. She loves when Keith turns more feral, and he smiles wickedly as he sits up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling himself out without removing them. 

His cock is a deep red color, swollen and angry looking as precum slides down the shaft in a steady stream, and she whimpers to see him so turned on just from taking her apart. He picks up her wet panties from the ground and sets them on the bed, kneeling over them as he bends back over to return to his task of driving her crazy with his mouth. As he fucks into her with his tongue, he ruts into her cool slick in the soiled panties beneath him and she groans at how dirty it is. Shiro asks her how it feels, Keith playing with her like that. He knows first hand just how good Keith is with his tongue. Keith may be a Dom in most scenes, but he loves nothing more than to make someone come undone with only his mouth. 

Pidge whines at his words as Keith sucks hard on her clit, Pidge pressing her hips hard to his face. He keeps sucking and begins flicking his tongue over the exposed head of her clit and she screams, fast panting curses escaping her as she's pushed closer and closer to her orgasm. Her voice is high and keening as she says she's about to cum, and Keith pulls away, Shiro pinching hard at her sensitive nipples. She cries out at the denial and the sudden pain. She gasps as her orgasm backs away, her hips bucking to try and find Keith's mouth again, but he's leaning over her licking his lips, as he smiles at her with a dark fire in his eyes. His arms bracket her as Shiro brings one hand to her throat, squeezing around her like a collar. 

Keith looks absolutely debauched, his lips swollen and red, his face covered in her slick as he pants heavily above her, practically growling as he reminds her that they did say they were going to work on her patience. Her eyes dart down his body to see his cock bobbing beneath him. He notices her hungry gaze and smirks, rutting his hips down into hers. She arches at the touch to her sensitive skin, and he groans at the much needed friction. Shiro whines and shifts beneath her, his own hard cock pressing against her back as he complains that he wants to taste her too. Keith leans forward and pulls him into a sloppy kiss above her, Keith's tongue pushing the taste of Pidge into Shiro's mouth, and Shiro's tongue chasing it as Keith pulls away. Shiro groans at the heady taste, then moves his hands lower and pulls her knees up to her chest, holding her exposed as Keith leans closer, rutting through her wet folds and covering his cock in her slick. She trembles as his hot flesh meets hers, high breathy cries escaping her each time the head of his cock brushes and catches against her swollen clit. 

Shiro pulls her knees apart, spreading her open as Keith moves further back. She gasps sharply as he thrusts in hard, filling her up in one quick motion. She moans low in her chest, the sudden fullness filling her with a hazy desire. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted someone to fuck her until it was happening, and now she's desperate for him to move, to feel him rutting into her with wild abandon. He doesn't disappoint as he slowly pulls out, leaving just the tip inside her, then slamming back in and setting a fast and rough pace. 

Shiro shifts out from behind her, moving the kneel beside her and lower his mouth to her stinging nipples. The sudden heat around the hypersensitive flesh makes her cry out and arch into the sensation, he hand flying to Shiro's hair to pull him closer, her other hand scratching down Keith's back as he growls with animal arousal with every thrust. Shiro lets his hand drift to her clit, his fingers working fast and eager over her as she gasps and shakes beneath his touch, rapidly approaching her climax. Her legs fly up to wrap around Keith's waist, pulling him in deeper with each thrust and making her moan each time he bottoms out inside her. As Shiro moves his fingers and mouth faster in unison, her moans pitch higher into whines, and they can tell she's getting close. As her breathing picks up and she starts to cry out, Keith pulls out and Shiro pulls away from her, leaving her sobbing loudly and lamenting her lost pleasure. 

She reaches blindly for someone, anyone, then moves her hand to touch her reddened clit, but Shiro stops her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with his metal hand. She sobs pitifully, so worked up from all of their teasing and the two previous denials. She begs softly, unable to stop the pleas that fall broken from her lips. Keith suddenly comes back to himself and brushes her hair from her face, asking her to tell them her color. Her repeated pleas turn to the repeated word Green, then return to her begging them to let her cum. Keith carefully helps her turn over onto her knees, playing with the plug when he gets her in position. She moans deeply at the plug fucking in and out of her hole, her rim fluttering hungrily around it as he presses it back into place. 

He slowly slides back into her, the lust in his eyes returning. He begins thrusting from his new position, hitting that spot inside her that makes her cry out and sob with every strike. Shiro turns her face towards him on the pillow she's leaning on and she sees his cock throbbing before her. She licks the tip, groaning at the musky taste, slowly moving to suckle the head. Shiro holds her still then, thrusting into her mouth slow and gentle, giving her time to adjust, in sharp contrast to Keith's vicious pounding, making the whole bed rock with the force. Shiro feels his cock hit the back of her throat, actually whimpering as he feels her swallow, and his cock slips back into the tight passage. He slowly moves in and out, gently fucking her throat and relishing the rippling tightness as she swallows around him, trying to focus enough to breathe through her nose. But then Keith's fingers find her clit as he fucks her, and she screams, the sound muffled around Shiro's length, and he shouts as the vibrations rock him to the brink of orgasm, but he squeezes the base of his cock, staving it off, wanting to save it. He can't help the breathy moans that get punched out of his throat as Pidge whines high and pulsing in her throat. 

Behind her, Keith speeds up and she is suddenly choking around Shiro. He pulls carefully out of her throat and wipes away the tears as she catches her breath, but as Keith's growls and grunts become faster and higher, Shiro pulls her into a deep kiss, and he captures her keening whine as Keith punches into her, spilling inside of her and continuing to rock deep into her small body, his instincts to breed and fill her at their height as he forces his cum as deep inside as he can get it. She shakes, hips trying to rut against his hand, but he removes his fingers just as she's about to cum. 

She collapses on the bed, and cries out as her swollen lips and clit touch the rough bed, hips moving of their own accord as she desperately tries to rub against the mattress. But Keith grabs her hips and flips her over, growling as he pins her down. He leans close to her face, licking the tears away, then letting his tongue lave down her neck and to her heaving breasts. He sucks bruises into the pale skin, biting hard marks into the soft flesh and leaving her trembling again with the pain that sings through her veins and only feeds her desperation. Shiro carefully scoops her up, his hands coming to soothe the places Keith had just been devouring, and she whimpers at the touch, leaning back for a kiss, which Shiro happily returns. 

But then she's gasping as he picks her up and turns her to face him, holding her up level with his face. She's about to ask what he's doing when Keith appears behind her and positions Shiro's cock at her entrance. Now, Keith is big, a good stretch and burn left behind whenever they played together, but Shiro was even bigger, wider and a little longer, though he tends to be gentler, either from practice or just natural preference. Shiro slowly lowers her down, and she gasps at the stretch, overwhelmed and so full, she hadn't actually taken him like this in a really long time, so it will take her a little while to adjust. She feels Keith's hands come to her hips from behind her, and his head leans against her shoulder, looking down her body from behind. Due to his Galra biology, he tends to have a higher than average sex drive, once he gets going, and she can feel his hard cock nudging at the plug. 

He lets one hand idly play with her left nipple, his other hand coming down to twist the plug inside her, fucking it in and out slowly as it opens her up. He stretches her around the widest part, leaving it there for a moment before he pulls it all the way out and tosses it elsewhere on the bed. He runs his hand through her slick and uses it to lube himself up, pressing his tip to her hole and she breathes sharply as she's absolutely wrecked by the stretch of him filling her other hole, pressing up against Shiro through the wall dividing them inside her. She presses back against his cock, desperate for more and for one of them to move, and finally, Shiro slowly moves her up and lets her slide back down, the pace agonizingly slow compared to Keith's previous treatment. 

Keith slowly fucks in and out of her tight entrance, the rim squeezing around him and sucking him in further every time he fucks back into her. Shiro stops moving and she groans brokenly, a low sob escaping her in desperate need. Finally, she gathers the strength to lift herself, her shaking legs dropping her back down sharply and making her cry out. She repeats the motion, creating a fast, desperate rhythm as she bounces on his cock, leaning back to take Keith deeper on every downward thrust. One of Keith's hands snakes around and rubs its middle finger around her clit in fast circles, a high, inhuman wail escaping her throat as she's torn between rocking into the fingers or his cock. 

Suddenly, Shiro curses loudly, and his hand presses to the flat of her belly. As she drops herself down again, she can feel the tightness between his hand and the outline of his own cock. His mouth lands on her neck sucking at the place where her neck meets her shoulder, teeth digging in occasionally as his other hand comes up to play with her nipple again. She cries out, sobbing brokenly, “Please let me cum, please, please, it's been so long, please, let me cum, please Daddies, please let me cum…” 

Both Shiro and Keith are caught off guard by the name, never having heard her use it before, and silently agree to file it away for later. Keith's wet fingers move away from her clit and she wails in frustration, his hand coming up to replace Shiro's as Shiro brings his metal hand down to press against her sex. She shivers at the cold of it, loving the change of temperature after so much heat. He rubs slowly, teasingly, moving to stroke along the skin that's stretched around him, moving back to play with her rim where Keith fucks into her, letting his fingers brush Keith's cock as he thrusts. Keith practically snarls at him and Shiro laughs. Then he grabs the base of Keith's cock, forcing him to make shorter, aborted thrusts into her as Shiro strokes him as well as he can, and Keith cums with a wail, and Pidge moans as she feels him flooding her with his release. He pants against her back, his body shaking with the aftershocks, before he slides out, bringing a new plug into her view, longer, more like a dildo than a plug, were it not for the flared base to keep it in place. 

Keith holds it against her where he'd just been a moment ago, enjoying the sight of his own cum slicking it as she fucks herself onto it, and when it's fully seated, he lets go, and she cries out as the length bounces with her whenever she thrusts down. Shiro lifts her off of his cock and she cries out in upset need, still trying to fuck herself down against him, even as he pulls out. He turns her around to face Keith before settling her back down around him and letting her resume her frantic bouncing, each hit of her ass against his legs making her whimper high and pained. 

Keith positions her legs outside of Shiro's, and Shiro spreads his to hold her open. Keith sinks once more between her legs and devours her with his mouth, lapping up their combined juices and spreading them back over the inflamed skin, teeth grazing over her clit and making her sob and wail loudly in pain and pleasure. She's moving even faster now, her hips circling whenever she bottoms out against Shiro's hips, rutting her clit into Keith's waiting mouth. Shiro's hands roll her nipples frantically, and softly, he leans in to her ear and orders in a low growl, "Cum for us   
baby girl, that's it, been so good. Go ahead and cum for us." 

She tries desperately, but she's so sensitive that it's almost bordering on pain. She cries in agonized bliss as she rocks on him, fucking herself down hard and fast, angling herself just right against him, but it's not enough. He brushes her sweat slick hair from her face and whispers, "You love this don't you, so full of our cocks, letting us touch every part of you, filling you up so good. Always such a good girl for us, love it when we play with you, don't you Baby Girl? Love when your Daddies play with you so good, fuck you so full, that's it, cum for your Daddies." 

The scream that rips itself from her throat is unrecognizable as coming from her, the orgasm that takes her makes her feel like she's breaking apart, like she's dying and being torn apart by the universe itself, before everything comes back to her and she's whole again, trembling and crying in her lovers' arms. They hold her tenderly, soothing her and praising her for taking everything so well. Shiro goes to pull out of her, but she whimpers and asks him to keep it inside her for a little longer. He kisses her cheek and says of course. He pulls her back against him as he repositions himself to sit up against the headboard, nestling her into his chest. She can't stop shaking as she tries to catch her breath. 

Keith had disappeared a moment ago and comes back with a warm towel to clean them off. He says he has a bath running for them. Luckily the baths onboard the Castle don't run the risk of overflowing, built in sensors turning them off when they're full, so Keith climbs back into bed with them and carefully wipes them down. Pidge says she's ready to move and Shiro carefully helps her move off of him. She curls up against Shiro's chest with Keith fitting perfectly against her back. She's still shivering as they hold her between them but she's back to the point where she can speak again.

She chuckles and says softly and between breaths, "Next time... I'm in charge." 

The two boys laugh with her, Keith smiling against her neck and Shiro into her hair. Shiro pulls back to look at her after a moment. "So," he questions, "Daddy?" 

She levels him with an unimpressed look. "Don't start," she warns, smiling back at him with an eye roll as the three wait for the bath to fill.


End file.
